Aryak
Aryak '''(latisk: Aryakk), Offisielt '''Keiserriket Aryak (Aryansk: Aryak Imperi) er et land i øst/sør Arizcommenz, i tillegg til Seres Santo i Erixaso og Seres Varov sør for Aryak. Aryak er et konstitusjonelt monarki som omfatter hele den Aryanske øy med nærliggende øyer rundt. Aryak er delt opp i Stat, Distrikt (Rextar), Fylke (Felor) og kommune (Rezo). I hvert distrikt vil vær distriksby ikke være underlagt et fylke. Aryak er delt opp i 15 distrikter og 2 oversjøiske territorier hvor Ankorr er Aryaks største by og hovedstad både i Aryak og distrikt 1 Ankorr Rextar. Av andre store byer i Aryak kan man finne: Caster, Nova Commenia, Arikz Ruzuv, Nova, Avox, Ryxo og Zeran. Aryak er en av 3 supermakter i Nova Chyteria. Aryak var med å stifte De forente siviliserte nasjoner hvor landet også har vetorett. Aryak er også 1 av 7 bekreftede stater med atomvåpen. Landet er grunnleggeren av Det Aryanske Imperiet Historie Se utdypende artikkel: Aryaks Historie Aryak har en lang historie. Det som idag kjennertegner Aryak skal ha blitt bosatt av mennesker fra nord vest engang for 30 000 år siden. Dette skal ha vært de første som kom til dagens Aryak for å bosette seg. Disse drev med enkel jordbruk og levde i harmoni med hverandre uten å ha noe form for stat over seg. Det første Aryak Det skal ha tatt lang tid før det ble grunnlagt noe form for en stat i dagens Aryak. Mellom 30 000 og 10 000 år før 1420 skal Religionen Ceritzham kommet til og med denne religionen ga det grunnlag for en stat som så sitt lys rundt 9000 år før Aryansk Kalender. Dette riket startet i Ankorr og hadde det som idag er Telo Felor, Asy Ana Felor og Avla Felor. Området ble kalt for Aryak og ble styrt av en vokter som de kalte det. Dette riket varte lenge. 1000 år senere skal Caster område som på den tiden ha vært sitt eget land ha blitt innlemmet i Aryak. Ved 7000 år før Aryansk kalender skal Det første Aryak vært på sitt største. Den første innvandringen Samtidig som Det første Aryak var på sitt største opplevde de en massiv tilstrømning fra den fjerne vesten og landet ble svekket. Denne tilstrømningen skal ha pågått i flere tiår og etter 150 år skal Det Første Aryak ha blitt svekket og kollapset. Dette ga grunnlaget for de to statene Ankorr og Caster. Kollapset skal ha skjedd etter at de nye innflytterne ikke likte systemet som de eldre hadde så de stormet vokterne som styrte. Etter dette skal Aryak ha blitt delt i 2 etter uenigheter om hvordan det skulle styres. Det første kongeriket Aryak Det var ca. 5000 år før Aryansk kalender at det som idag er de 7 distrikter nå var enten en del av Ankorr eller Caster. Etter en stund skal statshærende i vært av landene ha giftet bort sine barn og når de døde var Aryak atter samlet. Sønnen som overtok etter faren grunnla det første aryanske kongeriket. Den andre innvandringen Rundt 4000 til 3000 år før aryansk kalender ble yttergrensene igjen svekket og en ny folkegruppe seg inn i landet. Dette medførte at det første kongeriket kollapset og det stod nå igjen med syv stater. I denne innvandringsbølgen kom det såpass mange at de ble majoriteten. Oldtidens Aryak og det andre kongeriket. Rundt 2000 år før aryansk kalender gikk Aryak inn i en ny era. Den gamle folkegruppen hadde fått fotfeste i Ankorr området. I denne perioden ble det ført flere kriger mot hverandre og religionen Ceritzham skal ha blitt til det vi kjenner idag. Rundt år 1700 før aryansk kalender skal alle aryanske filosofer og de som var kritiske til Caster staten ha blitt drept. Oldtidens Aryak danner et mørkt bilde av samfunnet. Rundt 1300 år før aryansk kalender klarer kongeriket Ankorr og okkupere de 7 kongerikene og danner det andre aryanske kongeriket. Dette kongeriket skal ha hatt problemer fra dag 1 når kongen aldri klarte å samle folket. Kong Arok I. av det andre kongeriket Aryak dør i år -1280 og dermed bryter det ut en intern maktkamp. Arok hadde ingen sønner, mens hans nevø Reo I. kommer seirende ut og styrer riket med jernhånd i syv år før han blir drept. Sønnen Marik I. styrer lengt i hele 40 år før han dør av alderdom. Marik skal ha styrt landet gjennom fred, men den forsvant så fort han døde i år -1233. Sønnen Arok II. tar over og isolerer landet totalt. Arok II. assimiliserer folket sitt for å danne det nye aryanske mennesket. Alle som ikke adlyder kongen blir sendt ut av Aryak eller drept. Mange flyktet fra dette kongeriket og dannet det som senere skulle bli kjent som Mouriz. Arok II. dør i -1210 og sønnen hans Furik I overtar. Furik skal ved en rekke anledninger prøvd å flytte hovedstaden fra Ankorr til Caster, men gjentatte ganger mislyktes. I -1200 blir han snikmyrdet og hans fetter Arok III. tar makten i et statskupp. Arok III. lider en fryktlig kjebne i -1189 og hans sønn tar over makten. Nå er det Kero I. som regjerer i kongeriket og sånn holdt det på til kongeriket gikk i oppløsning med Kong Leu II. død i -743. De 7 kongeriker Etter oppløsningen av kongeriket Aryak skal drømmen om et nytt kongeriket ha funnet sted. Men det skulle ta ytterlige 700 år før det skjedde. Denne perioden blir ofte kalt de 7 kongeriker som er det 7 første distriktene i dagens Aryak. Kongeriket Ankorr og kampen om det tredje aryanske kongeriket Rundt år -100 begynner ideen om å samle de 7 kongerikene for alvor og diverse konger på denne tiden gjør et forsøk uten å lyktes. Kong Freryk IV. av Kongeriket Ankorr hadde ingen arvinger så rundt år -10 lovet han bort hele kongeriket til den som kunne samle de 7 kongerikene. Lukas skal ha tilbydd seg selv men kongen nektet han. Så i år -7 klarte Lukas og samle sammen en hær og han gikk rundt i de 7 kongerikene og la frem en plan for det tredje kongeriket. Til kong Freryk IV. store forskrekkelse hadde Lukas klart å samle alle kongerikene. Freryk nektet Lukas tronen, men ifølge legenden skal Lukas ha drept kongen og kronet seg selv til Konge dagen etter. Det tredje kongeriket Aryak Lukas var nå blitt konge i år -4. En trolig ting han nå gjorde var å gi grunnlag for en ny kalender. Men han var ikke fornøyd og begynte utarbeidingen av Keiserriket Aryak. Han ville ha en grunnlov og en ny tittel. De 7 kongerikene skulle bli med på dette. Keiserriket Aryak Dagen Lukas Avixlo kronet seg til den første keiseren av Aryak trådde Den Aryanske Kalenderen inn. Siden den gang har Aryak hatt 43. keisere som har regjert i Aryak. Rundt år 300 til 400 begynte Aryak og bli en sjøfartsnasjon og Hynrik Avision og Leo Sivnce reiste ut og oppdaget Latium og siden den gang har Aryak vokst seg til å bli en av Nova Chyterias støsrte nasjoner. Geografi Hovedside for Aryaks Geografi Plassering Over 90% av Aryak er å finne i sør-øst Arizcommenz og der bor også den store majoriteten av Aryaks befolkning. Aryak i Arizcommenz er en øy med en del nærliggende øyer rundt. Aryak ligger midt i Arykal havet og ved kysten av Mouriz finner man Mouriz Muares. På den siden som Aryak ligger på av den internasjonale datolinjen finner man Arykal, men på den andre siden ligger Oceanum Imperium. Av andre oversjøiske territorier som Aryak har kan det nevnes St. Varov som er en øy på 125km2 nordøst for Varova og sørøst for Aryak. Aryak har også den oversjøiske territoriet St. Santo i Erixaso som også er en øy på 150km2 Midt i Erixaso Sarova. Aryak er på totalt 5 309 200km2 noe som gjør den til det største landet i Det Aryanske Imperiet men til det nest største i Arizcommenz etter Commenia. Klima Aryak er et stort land og inneholder en del fjell og en del øyer noe som gjør at klimaet i landet varierer. De fleste lavtliggende områdene i Aryak ligger i øst mot kysten eller sørøst fra Zeran til ca. Arikz Ruzuv. Landet ligger sør for ekvator og dermed på den sørlige halvkule til Nova chyteria. Utdanning Utdypende artikkel: Utdanning i Aryak Frem til 17. Vassinx 1421 var utdanning i Aryak administrert av kunnskaps departementet men etter 17. Vassinx vil det bli styrt ifra utdanningsdepartementet . I Aryak er skolen delt inn i 7 nivåer: I Grunnskole nivå 1 og 2 er det ingen karakterer men den avsluttende prøven i 7. klasse har en karakter. Grunnskole nivå 1 - 3 må gjennomføres i riktig rekkefølge det vil si at man må ha fullført Grunnskole nivå 1 for å forsette med 2 og det samme gjelder 3. Grunnskole nivå 4 eller 5 kan bare velges om de andre grunnskolenivåene er gjennomført og bestått. Grunnskole nivå 4 er spesialisert for de som ønsker å komme raskt ut i arbeidslivet og er en utdanning satt sammen av deg, fylke og distriktet som skal gjøre deg klar for arbeidslivet. Man vil gjennom dette studie få tilbud om praksis samtidig som man studerer og dermed ha et fagbrev etter endt studie. Man kan også etter endt studie på grunnskole nivå 4 søke seg til nivå 5 samme gjelder motsatt. Grunnskole nivå 5 er tilrettelagt for dem som søker høyere utdanning. Timeplanen velger du selv etter hva skoen du kommer inn på har av muligheter samt hva som er ledig. Man er nødt til å velge minst 7 fag og gjennomføre det iløpet av 3 år for å få godkjent vitnemål til å søke høyere utdanning. Eksempelvis kan velge kun 7 fag over 3 år og kun ha 7 fag for å oppnå studiekompetanse eller så kan man fylle timeplanen med mer fag for å bygge en høyere kompetanse. Ikke alle fag er 3 årig så dermed kan man også velge andre fag når man har fullført faget om ønskelig. Høyre utdanning i Aryak er delt mellom universitet og høyskole. Alle universiteter på Aryansk jord er statseid men styrt av distriktene med retningslinjer fra utdanningsdepartementet. Alle distrikter har egne nettsider å søke på universiteter og høyskoler i sitt distrikt og det jobbes mot en nasjonal løsning på dette. De største forskjellene mellom Høyskole og Universitet i Aryak: Høyskole - Offentlig og privat eid - Man kan ikke ta doktorgrad her - Mindre grad selvstudie og mer tradisjonell skole - Forelesninger og seminar er en og samme Universitet - Offentlig eid - Man kan ta en doktorgrad her - Større grad selvstudie - Forelesninger og seminar er separertCategory:Stater Category:Det Aryanske Imperiet Category:Aryak